Bella: DPD
by black rose97
Summary: I found something interesting on the internet that might give us more insight Bella's motives. In my eyes, it lines up perfectly with the book and provides a better and examples some of her more erratic and mary Sue like behavior. An opinion piece only!


**Just my opinion and is only based on things I've seen in the book. It's not a correct diagnosis, I'm not a doctor. Don't take this as like a law or whatever, just some observation and a theory. **

We've all read Twilight, the tween book that reinvented the vampire into a sparkly douche. the main character Bella, love her or hate her, has become common name when bring up the term Mary sue. I feel that her actions and personality runs deeper than that.

I read a post on the internet about how Edward emotionally abuses Bella. I think that it's not Edward's fault completely, Bella might have something called DPD. DPD is dependent personality disorder where a member of a relationship is very dependent on their partner and usually appears in young or mid adulthood. People with DPD tend to display needy, passive, and clinging behavior, and have a fear of separation. Link for the test and info

.org/disorders/personality_disorders/hic_dependent_personality_

Common symptoms of dependent personality disorder:

Inability to make decisions, even everyday decisions, without the advice and reassurance of others.

Bella is unable to choose between her loves, Jacob and Edward, a driving force for the most of the plot. Other than that, she seems to be fine.

Avoidance of personal responsibility; avoidance of jobs that require independent functioning and positions of responsibility

Bella drops any idea of a career or high education. She lives with the Cullens in Breaking Dawn and they cover all her expenses. She is a simple clerk at a store during New Moon and Eclipse. She shows no sign of pursing any advances at any work place even though her grades would say she is smart and competent enough to handle more responsibility.

Intense fear of abandonment and a sense of devastation or helplessness when relationships end; often move right into another relationship when one ends.

In New moon, Edward left Bella. She became a total wreck. She was depressed and barely able to function by herself. She then partakes in overly dangerous activities to hear Edwards voice. Then she starts hanging out with Jacob, finding solace in his warm ways. Jacob is only a tool for the girl( which is very selfish of her.) that is used to get over Edward for some time.

Over-sensitivity to criticism

She's described as stubborn. (all I have)

Pessimism and lack of self-confidence, including a belief that they are unable to care for themselves

Bella finds herself mild and unattractive, even thou there are guys clamoring to win her love. She isn't exactly pessimistic but she is anti social among loving friends and looks down on her life before Edward.

It's classic white people problem. I'm not talking about it in a racist sense of the term but rather social-economically. Being in the "top" race, Bella has leading advantages that many don't. Her life isn't certainly tragic, she just as to move in with her emotionally distant father. I know everyone has problems that hurt them, I'm not belittling her situation, but she doesn't seem appreciative of the life she had.

New school and right off the back she finds a large group of friends that likes her but she acts like it's nothing. Many kids would love to fit in right away after moving across the country but most times they don't. It takes a long time for many kids to build up relationships that they had in the hometowns. (Not denying the fact that a certain minority can easily adapt and make friends). Bella made no effort but got something she finds irritating. Straight A's, but she never is seen studying or even mentions it. too many kids struggle to get a C- and graduate with a high enough GPA to get in to an okay college or get a not so crappy job. Her problems seem like minor things, that in the long run many would die to have.

Anyway, Bella also gives in easily to Edward's desire to take care of her. She might not believe it in the beginning but she trusts him. she puts her life in his hand for him to play god.

Avoidance of disagreeing with others for fear of losing support or approval.

In the first few chapters of Twilight, Bella's new friends tell her that the Cullens are untouchable and keep to themselves. They say not to think about getting with Edward, or any other Cullen. She quickly dismisses herself and says that she just asking even though she continues to be captivated with him.

Throughout the series Bella wants to argue certain topics with Edward. When he says no she goes with his decision, even if she disagrees. ( Of course this excludes the wanting to be a vampire)

Inability to start projects

Even before she becomes a vampire or meets Edward, Bella has sulks around. She has no hobbies or interest until Edward comes.

Difficulty being alone

When Edward tells Bella that he watches her in her sleep she finds it endearing. She is perfectly find with Edward basically stalking her. When she went to be alone( and almost gang raped) she doesn't find it creepy that he showed up and is curious enough to get into this stranger's car and eat dinner with him.

Willingness to tolerate mistreatment and abuse from others

Almost everyone in the books, from Edward to Jacob to Rosalie (she wanted to protect Bella's humanity)to the freakin vampire council wants to keep Bella alive. She has to be protected because she can't do it herself, not even as a vampire can she fight alone. Bella feels like this babying is sweet and a form of love. Actually what everyone is saying is that she isn't and never will be equipped with the potential to save her own self. Both Alice and Edward withhold important information that shape her life from her because they don't believe she can handle it. It's not a right out insult/abuse but it is mistreatment.

Placing the needs of their caregivers above their own

Edward, Bella's caregiver, usually is shown being the protective one but Bella has done some pretty crazy things for him too. She leaves her home during the school year, doesn't tell her father, and goes to Italy to save Edward. The whole point of her wanting to be a vampire was that she wanted to live with Edward forever. She was willing to let all her friends and family die around her over the years to be with one man. She decided this in the end of Twilight. This girl is willing to give up everything for her caregiver, even if it proves to be life threatening for her and her family. She even started a vampire war, just so she could selfishly protect the decision to be with her love. Edward is Bella's one and only priority.

Tendency to be naïve and to live in fantasy

Bella was very open to the idea that vampires and werewolves roam free all around the world. She accepts that these almost magical beings. She even has the short sighted desire to be a mystical creature herself, her ignorance leading her to believe that a happy ending in vampire land could be achieved. Bella's "tragic flaw", as said by Meyers herself, was that Human Bella had a " lack of self-knowledge. After being turned into a vampire, she describes having a much clearer view of the world". As a human, Bella really didn't know who or what she wanted( *couch* Edward *cough* said it forty billion times through the whole damn saga* cough*).

_**End**_

**Bella might not have this disorder but it is very common and it explains why she does some of the things she does. Some of the similarities are uncanny. Many famous characters like Sherlock Holmes (Aspergers) have their personalities based on some characteristics of mental disorders/diseases. **

**I haven't read any of the books since a Breaking Dawn came out so I'm going off memory and Wikipedia. **

**If there's anything I overlooked, messed up, or can be changed just say so. Feel like I'm lying or going to far? I'm willing to talk. **

**No Flamers. If you're reasonable and respectfully, I'll answer comments. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
